Megamorph
A quirk used by the vigilante Kirtsuto Himei, Megamorph is a close-range Transformation-class quirk that causes the user to transform into strange beasts with different abilities. Description Megamorph is a quirk that enables the user to transform into an assortment of different creatures, each with specialized powers and abilities, once they have reached speed. These beasts are unstoppable forces of nature, yet they require strategic use in order to be effective in actual combat. These beasts radiate anger, and are powered by Kiretsuto's negative emotions and stress, making them more powerful as battle drags on. Due to the fact that the transformations emit extreme negative emotion, they are immune to quirks that can alter emotions, allowing them to charge forward even while being bombarded with other emotions like sadness or fear. Megamorph requires a way to reach the speed, as the user does not possess any natural way to reach said speed. They can transform via falling off a high place and working from there, but it is unreliable in flat terrain. This has lead Kiretsuto to invent "Spring Shoes", which use a controlled explosion to propel Kiresuto up to the right speed needed to transform into the monsters. Forms The creatures that the quirk allows the user to transform into are unique in shape, though their size is always the same (As large as an average adult). While the user can transform into them, they can also eject from these forms, putting them into an autopilot that commands them to simply move forward. Kiretsuto makes use of the forms in creative ways, such as ejecting from an Explode Form and use it as a stepping stone while the beast itself hits the opponent and detonates, or using a Brute Form to open up an opponents defenses for a powerful slash from the Fear Form. Ejecting from the forms is the only way Kiretsuto is capable of shifting from one beast to another, and due to the fact she reserves the speed when she ejects, Kire can quickly change into another mode without having to boost again. If Kire has escaped a form, it's glowing eyes fade away. Explode Form The Explode Form is a timed explosion form best used as a bunker buster. It has large spikes that appear around a carapace with a texture similar in design to a frag grenade. Behind it, a medium-length tail flails behind, and 2 clawed arms appear at the side of it's body, which is small compared to it's body, which possesses red eyes and a massive, heavily toothed jaw. The Explode Form's spikes help pin it and whatever opponent it has happened to charge into to a surface. Once monster has pinned itself to a wall or a floor, it's tail begins sparking like a fuse, traveling to the tail's base, where it triggers a powerful explosion that deals extreme damage, spreads shrapnel around (which can create mini explosions), and launches Kiretsuto in the opposite direction the monster was speeding from. It's explosive tendencies make it a danger to use in civilian areas, and is one of the less commonly used transformations due to it's explosiveness. After all, Kire may be a fighter, but she's considerate of the people that may get hurt during the fight. Blaze Form A Phoenix-like creature with a black coloring, dark red eyes, an orange underbelly, and scorching green flames all throughout it's body, the Blaze Form of Megamorph is an offensive powerhouse. With the ability to utilize flames hot enough to melt tungsten, the Blaze Form acts as a carpet-bomb style form that relies more on ranged attacks than it's other forms. While the creature itself flies slow, it's more than enough to create suppressive fire for other heroes or to limit the movement space available to others. This makes Blaze Form great for area control, less so for brute force due to fire's lack of actual punch. It's ability to create flames everywhere it goes can be a serious issue for both the target and Kiretsuto, especially in places that have limited space to move in. It is also quite slow, and can be shot down quite easily Weakness Only one form can be created at any given time. If another Explode Form must be created, the Explode Form Each form is weak against a bullet type from the quirk Element Bullets. The Blaze Form is weak against the Nitrogen and Maelstrom bullet, while the Explode Form is weak against the Entangle and Voltage bullets. Blaze form is slow, while Explode Form is very volatile and prone to detonation if struck by too many projectiles. Pictures to be added into the main article